


more, please

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nn, you… you're sitting on my bladder," he answers reluctantly, turning his head away from Noiz. "I have to pee…"</p><p>(Noiz makes Koujaku piss the bed, lots of dirty talk and humiliation. Fun times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	more, please

**Author's Note:**

> this is so du mb i wanted to write noijaku omo with kouj being the one pissing himself so here. jesus

When Koujaku wakes up, Noiz is still asleep, cuddled close to him under the blankets. He has a arm around Koujaku's waist, holding him close, and their legs are tangled together. Koujaku stretches his arms out a bit, trying to untangle his legs from Noiz's without waking him up, but Noiz just sleepily grips him tighter. The little brat. He doesn't wanna wake him up, he hasn't been sleeping properly lately.

Koujaku gives up, relaxing back down into the blankets and trying to appreciate Noiz's embrace. But its hard to embrace anything when his bladder is full to the brim. He thinks about just waking Noiz up and going to the bathroom, but he doesn't really want to disturb his sleep. And anyway, he can hold it.

He regrets not going to the bathroom before going to sleep last night. Fuck, he has to pee so bad. With Noiz's legs intertwined with his own, he can't cross his legs to relieve a little of the desperation, so he just stays still and hopes Noiz will wake up soon.

After a couple minutes, though, the pressure in his bladder turns more into pain, and he's sure he just leaked a little bit. Biting his lip, he slips one of his hands down under the blankets to lightly touch his bladder, fingertips pressing lightly into his lower stomach. His bladder is rock hard beneath his fingers, distended out slightly. A sharp pain jolts through his lower half as he does and he gasps quietly, _definitely_ feeling himself leaking a little, hand moving down further to hold onto his crotch. Oh god, Noiz needs to wake up already.

Koujaku sighs in relief as Noiz starts to shuffle about a little, pressing his nose against Koujaku's neck and breathing in deeply. His grip around Koujaku tightens briefly before he shuffles about a little, untangling their legs and swinging one around Koujaku's waist.

He bites his lip and removes his hand from his crotch once he's sure he's not gonna leak again. He doesn't exactly want Noiz to know that he's desperate, its just embarrassing, and Noiz is sure to tease him for it. But the way Noiz is cuddling him currently is putting pressure on his bladder, and he really _really_ doesn't want to piss himself in front of Noiz. In the bed. Oh god.

Noiz loosens his grip and drags one of his hands down Koujaku's side, causing the taller of the two to suck in a ragged breath. Humming quietly, Noiz pushes the blankets off of himself and Koujaku and shifts so he's sitting in his lap.

Koujaku feels his face heat up and his pants get wetter. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Noiz is sitting right on his bladder. The brat won't stop moving either, he's shifting about in Koujaku's lap and fuck Koujaku has never had to piss so bad in his entire life.

But once Noiz does settle, he's sitting directly on Koujaku's bladder, and _shit_ he just let out a spurt of pee in his pants. His face is blushing bright red and tears are pricking in his eyes. He looks away from Noiz and lets out a sad sound, so embarrassed he could just start crying. But he's not gonna; that would be just as humiliating as pissing himself in front of Noiz. Okay, maybe not quite, but it would still be embarrassing…

Noiz places his hands either side of Koujaku's head and leans forward to press his lips to his in a small kiss. As he pulls away he notices Koujaku's flushed face and asks him what's wrong.

"Nn, you… you're sitting on my bladder," he answers reluctantly, turning his head away from Noiz. "I have to pee…"

The look Noiz gives him when he makes eye contact again is blank and unreadable. But he stays where he's sitting. After a couple of uncomfortable seconds, the corners of Noiz's lips twitch into a sleepy smirk. Oh god, the brat has an idea.

"Don't-- don't you dare," he doesn't even know what he's telling Noiz not to do, all he knows is that Noiz should not do it.

He was right. Noiz shifts his weight again so he's pressing himself down on Koujaku's bladder, chuckling quietly at the sound of distress that escapes Koujaku's mouth. He momentarily loses control, full-on peeing himself for a couple seconds before pressing his thighs together and trying his best to hold on. He's probably emptied his bladder at least a quarter of the way already just by leaking. But he still feels so _full_.

"Aah… Noiz, dont-" this is so embarrassing! God, Noiz is just sitting in his lap, fucking smirking at Koujaku as he desperately tries not to wet himself. He just wants to cry. Noiz presses himself down again. "S-stop! You're gonna… make me- ah…" he doesn't quite finish his sentence, as Noiz starts shifting about again, this time pressing down against Koujaku's crotch and- it feels better than it should. Its then that he realises he's half hard. What the fuck? This doesn't feel good at all, its just humiliating…

Ah, who is he kidding? It feels fucking great, and we wants to lose control completely, soak himself and Noiz and the bed with his piss, he wants Noiz to tell him how dirty it is, how disgusting he is. He wants to be humiliated. He wants Noiz to degrade him. Shit, what has his life come to? There's no point in denying that his cock had twitched earlier when Noiz first settled his weight on his overly full bladder.

"Noiz…" he tries again, hands fisting into the sheets at his side. "What the hell…?"

Noiz just shrugs, reaching his hands back to pull Koujaku's legs apart before shifting back and settling between them. Koujaku is quick to cover his crotch with his hands, both to hide the wet patch and to stop himself from leaking again, since he can't cross his legs now. He's so wet already, he wants to pee so bad.

"You're so cute, Koujaku," Noiz says endearingly. He still sounds half asleep. "You look so hot when you're desperate."

Koujaku holds onto his crotch tighter and whines, his face blushing a dark red. He's not sure whether its because he's humiliated or aroused at this point. Probably both.

"Shut up, brat…" he retorts quietly, his voice trembling a little. He's so embarrassed. But fuck, it's so good. He can't believe this is actually happening. A choked sound escapes his throat as Noiz suddenly presses both hands down hard into his bladder. The sudden extra pressure causes Koujaku to lose control again, releasing a spurt of piss into his already wet boxers. Even with his hands clutching onto his cock, he's having trouble stopping the flow this time, but he manages it. He's got the sheets wet now, oops. Fuck, that felt good, though…

"Noiz! W-what are you d-doing-? Ngh," he stammers out, wiggling his hips as much as he can with Noiz still sat between his thighs. Noiz removes his hands from Koujaku's bladder, pushing his shirt up to his armpits. He kneels forward a little, leaning in closer to Koujaku.

Noiz ignores the question, instead sliding his hands up Koujaku's chest to pinch his nipples, smirking as Koujaku takes in a sharp breath.

"You're turned on aren't you?" He asks rhetorically, still fucking smirking. "You're turned on from nearly pissing yourself."

There's no point denying it, but Koujaku still does anyway. He shakes his head in response, whining as one of Noiz's hands returns to its position oh his lower stomach.

"Noiz… come on, stop it..." He says weakly, removing his hands from his crotch to push Noiz's hand away. "I don't… I don't want to get the bed dirty."

Noiz just shrugs again. "Sheets wash. Whatever." He puts his hand back against Koujaku's bladder, pressing down lightly. Koujaku lets out a shaky breath. "Just let go, it'll feel good, I promise."

"E-eh?" Koujaku makes a confused sound, raising an eyebrow. He's… telling him to wet the bed..? Oh god…

Noiz pushes down on his bladder again, a short, quick press. Only just enough to make Koujaku feel it. Koujaku's hands go back to gripping his dick through his pants.

"Ah-! I don't want to…" that is a complete lie. He wants to piss himself. He can't believe Noiz is actually sat there pressing his bladder and giving him permission to piss the bed. Its like every wet dream come to life, and fuck, its so much better than anything he could've imagined. He feels himself start to leak again. "N-no... I can't- can't hold it-!"

"Its okay, just go. Come on, Koujaku, just let go," the taunting words are punctuated with another press into his bladder, much harder this time. The pain that blooms from Koujaku's lower half is _so good_.

"Ahh…" he lets out a little moan as he starts peeing again, even with his tight grip around his cock. He can't stop now, but its not like he would want to anyway. "I can't stop-!"

"Yeah… that's it, good boy…" Koujaku vaguely hears Noiz say though his haze of pleasure. "Mm, don't try to stop it, just keep going." Noiz removes his hand from Koujaku's stomach again and grips his wrists, pulling his hands away from his crotch. Koujaku doesn't bother fighting against him, he's already pissing properly now. God, this is unreal…

The feeling of his piss soaking his boxers, his skin, the sheets below him, is almost too much. Its so warm and wet, and it feels _so fucking good_. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans, fucking _moans_ , a long, drawn out 'aaahn' sound as he wets himself, tilting his hips up and feeling his pee pooling below him.

"N- ahh--! Noiz!" He groans out Noiz's name through gritted teeth, back arching and eyes watering. Oh god, he's pissing himself in front of Noiz, he completely forgot for a couple seconds that he was even there. The shame and humiliation hit him suddenly. "D-don't look…"

He tries to cross his legs but Noiz is still between his thighs, so that doesn't work. As he tries to move his hands he remembers Noiz is holding onto his wrists. This is so embarrassing-!

A dark blush has formed on his cheeks, tears spilling from his eyes and rolling down his face. He's _still peeing_ , he was so desperate. A small sob escapes his throat. He sniffs and turns his head to the side, not wanting to even look at Noiz right now.

"You really did have to go didn't you…" Noiz says quietly, hardly loud enough for Koujaku to hear. Koujaku just whines, thighs tensing around Noiz's sides and his cock twitching in his soaked pants.

After what seems like hours, Koujaku finally stops pissing, though his pants and the sheets below (and probably even the mattress, oh god) are completely drenched in piss, the fabric sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Koujaku sniffles as Noiz's grip on his wrists lessens, immediately pulling them away and wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. Fuck, as if peeing himself in front of Noiz wasn't bad enough, he's crying in front of him now, too.

"Look at you, you dirty slut. You're soaked," Noiz says, his voice low and breathy, and fuck if its not the hottest thing ever. Koujaku bites his lip and moves his hands away from his face, locking his gaze with Noiz's for a brief moment before looking away again in embarrassment.

"Shut u-up," he stammers out, voice shuddering a little. Fuck, he's so embarrassed but so turned on. What the fuck?

"You're dirty, Koujaku. So filthy," Noiz whispers, simultaneously leaning in to nip at Koujaku's throat and pressing the palm of his hand against Koujaku's cock through his wet underwear. The sudden sensations force a desperate sound out of Koujaku, immediately blushing as he realises how slutty he sounds. _Say that again_ , he thinks to himself, _tell me how filthy I am_.

"N-noiz… nnh," is all he manages to get out, the blonde still rubbing his cock teasingly. He bucks his hips up in an attempt to get more friction.

"That turned you on, huh? You got hard from wetting yourself like that?"

"Hah… y-yes-!"

"Mn, that's what I thought."

Koujaku's mind is just a blur at this time. He can't concentrate on anything but the steady press of Noiz's hand against his achingly hard cock and the dirty words being whispered against his flesh. Its almost too much, he can already feel his orgasm nearing. He just needs a little more…

"Noiz, N-noiz… tell me… tell me how dirty I am…" he mumbles out quietly, his face hot and blushing bright. Noiz smirks, moving his hand away from Koujaku's dick and sitting up again. Koujaku makes a quiet sound at the lack of contact.

"Honestly, I can't believe how kinky you actually are. I always had my suspisions, but really… I've never seen you get so worked up so quickly."

"T-touch me, too… please…" he's being so shameless, oh god.

Noiz does as he asks, pulling his soaked boxers down and taking his leaking cock into his hand, squeezing the tip quickly before jerking him off hard and rough. Koujaku cries out at the feeling of Noiz's hand on his damp skin, touching him in all the right places. He pushes his hips into his hand, whining low.

"Needy little bitch," Noiz says, taking his hands away again. Koujaku wants to cry out and tell him to _please, keep touching me, please_ , but it catches in his throat as Noiz pulls his own boxers down to release his cock. He's just a hard as Koujaku, the tip shiny and wet with precum.

Noiz moves about until he's straddling Koujaku's lap, their cocks almost touching. Koujaku tries to tilt his hips up but its hard with the smaller man sat in his lap. Shifting forward, Noiz spits into his hand before reaching down and grabbing the both of them, the piercings on the underside of Noiz's cock pressing into Koujaku's. Fuck, it feels good.

"Ngh, Noiz, m-more," Koujaku says, his hands gripping at the sheets beside him. He moans as Noiz starts to jerk the two of them off together, the little gasps and moans escaping Noiz's mouth turning him on even more. "Please, I need it-!"

"God, don't you ever shut up? You're so- nn, fuck- you're so filthy, begging me like that, ordering me about," Noiz groans out, speeding up the movements of his hand. "I would never have though that you had a piss kink."

Koujaku can already feel heat pooling in his stomach, a low warmth spreading out from his lower half, tingly and _perfect_ , he's so close to coming. The sheets are still wet, still soaked with his pee, still-- fuck, he's gonna cum-

"I'm close-!" He groans, thrusting his hips up in time with Noiz's strokes. "F-fuck… I'm-- I'm gonna cum-!"

"Hah… I'm close too, Koujaku, you looked… so fucking good as you pissed yourself... S-so filthy," god, Noiz sounds so hot when he's getting close. The way his breath hitches and his voice wavers gets Koujaku every time.

"Fucking disgusting, ngh-" Noiz's dirty, degrading words are working Koujaku to the edge closer that ever, and its a little embarrassing, but fuck if he cares. Noiz's piercings are digging into him, the two of them leaking precum everywhere. Shit… he's so close-!

"Aaaah, nnngh, I-I'm gonna-! Noiz-!!" Koujaku moans out Noiz's name so loud as his orgasm hits him, _hard_ , cum splattering messily on his stomach and chest. His entire body shakes with it, shuddering and moaning, just completely giving himself into the pleasure.

His mind blacks out for a couple seconds, and he comes back around just as Noiz hits his own end, hand wrapped around his cock and cum spurting from the tip onto Koujaku's stomach.

"Shit, Koujaku-!" Noiz groans as he cums, eyes sloping closed briefly. He strokes himself through it, collapsing back into his heels as he comes down from his orgasm high. "Hah… fuck…"

Koujaku is fucking filthy. He's covered in piss and cum, and its _so fucking good._ He's sure he's never came that hard in his entire life. Fuck.

He's pulled out of his post-orgasm daze by Noiz laughing quietly.

"Eh..?"

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, old man. You look like you've just had the best fucking of your life and all I did was jerk you off."

Koujaku frowns at him, feeling himself blush again.

"S-shut up, brat."

"I didn't realise you could hold that much pee either."

"Noiz!"

**Author's Note:**

> ay e hit me up on tumblr http://catboyclear.tumblr.com


End file.
